The Incapability To Fly
by TheSingingWingedDragonborn
Summary: "Obey me, Viing Briinah, for you are the last piece to my plan. Join me, Dovahkiin, or feel the pain of your wings being torn away from you." Running from her cage, Aurora finds herself thrown into a country in the midst of a Civil War, dragon attacks, and old mute men with beards. Oh, and there's assassins too. Yeehaw. Rated T for everyone's safety. And my O.C.'s.
1. Freedom Found, Freedom Lost

_The free bird leaps_  
_on the back of the wind_  
_and floats downstream_  
_till the current ends_  
_and dips his wings_  
_in the orange sun rays_  
_and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks_  
_down his narrow cage_  
_can seldom see through_  
_his bars of rage_  
_his wings are clipped and_  
_his feet are tied_  
_so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings_  
_with fearful trill_  
_of the things unknown_  
_but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard_  
_on the distant hill for the caged bird_  
_sings of freedom_

_The free bird thinks of another breeze_  
_and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees_  
_and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn_  
_and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams_  
_his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream_  
_his wings are clipped and his feet are tied_  
_so he opens his throat to sing_

_The caged bird sings_  
_with a fearful trill_  
_of things unknown_  
_but longed for still_  
_and his tune is heard_  
_on the distant hill_  
_for the caged bird_  
_sings of freedom_

_I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings _by Maya Angelou

The Incapability to Fly

Just a little more and I'll be in Skyrim...Aurora thought over and over to herself. She pulled the ratty grey cloak tighter to try and keep her frail body warmer, with little to none success. Her hood had been repeatedly blown off, but she continued to pull it back over in an effort to cover her cheeks and nose to stop frostbite from claiming them as her nut brown hair whipped across her Breton-like features. Her boots hardly made a crunch in the snow due to the increasingly bad weather. Aurora searched with all her senses for a place to stay. She needed to get to Skyrim. She could not get caught and dragged back to that wretched place, to be regarded as an object, a pet for those with enough money to buy the White Tower. A sour taste was in her mouth as she thought of those who had had her as their property. _My cage_...she thought bitterly. At a glance, anyone would think she was a resident of High Rock, with her human-like features, pale complexion and small nose. If it weren't for the pointed ears that poke out from beneath her hair, nobody would suspect she was a Wood Elf. The Bosmer quickly snapped to attention at the sound of a branch cracking. She whirled around, only to be met with the hungry eyes of a snow leopard. She froze, her hands tingling as the cat's tail flicked back and forth. Her hand inched slowly to the dagger she had hastily stolen when she had made her escape. She took the Elven blade into her hand, and tried to stop the shaking in her legs and arms, from both coldness and fear. As the leopard leapt into attack mode, Aurora thrust the dagger into the unprotected belly of the cat. Only the tips of its claws managed to graze her arms and left cheek, but she stopped the full blow of the attack. Panting, Aurora slumped against the now-dead animal, the white snow now stained with red blood, from her and the beast.

"Damn kitten..." she muttered, pulling out the dagger and wiping it on the snow, before placing it back underneath her cloak.

Well, at least it's warm, she mused. She had to keep moving though. There's no telling how far they would go to get their precious 'pet' back. But it's so warm...

"Hey, are you okay?" a gruff, Nordic voice called out amidst the snowy blizzard.

Aurora searched hard with her eyes which she was rightly named after. 'Her eyes are the colour of Skyrim's most wonderful night sky.' a Nord who had come to see her had told the Altmer...no. No more thinking of that vile...No.

The figure appeared through a wall of snow, and Aurora fought to keep her eyes open.

"Did you just take out that cat by yourself, lass?" they asked.

She nodded stiffly, the cold making it even more difficult to move. The Nord let out a hearty laugh.

"Mighty impressive, lass, mighty impressive. But it did get yeh a bit on your arms and face, didn't it? Tell yeh what; come back to our camp for a bit, we can get yeh patched up. And anyways, night is falling. Safety in numbers, eh?" he smiled kindly.

Aurora's eyes widened, despite their effort to shut. Her body was screaming to run, but she thought, maybe...he was telling the truth. And he wasn't trying to bring her back. She nodded, and almost yelped if it weren't for her dry throat, as the Nord lifted her off her feet in and turned around towards his camp. He wasn't surprised at her weight; she was definitely a frail little thing. Aurora went to grab her dagger, but found it was stuck in between her and the Nord, and she soon gave up.

"Oh, and the name's Thorik. What's yours, lass?" he asked, ducking under a branch.

Aurora opened her mouth, but nothing came out. From the bitter cold and the adrenaline from the snow leopard, the aftershock had caused her dry throat to worsen.

"Aurora." she tried to say, but it came out crackly and scratchy. Frowning, she tried swallowing, but ended up choking. Thorik patted her back in an effort to help her cough. How long had she been out in the blizzard? He wondered, and why was she out here in the first place?

"We're almost there, lass, don't fret. I can see one of our men now."

His men? Whose men? Aurora panicked. What if this was a trap? Instinct kicked in again, setting her body on fire with panic.

"Thorik? Back already from your rounds?" another voice, Nord, asked, materializing from behind a tree.

"Yes, well, I found the lass out a bit south. Been attacked by a snow leopard, too. Just got scratched up a bit, thought we could help." he said.

They both had long hair that almost touched their shoulders, but as opposed to Thorik's dark brown hair colour, his was a light dirty blond. The other Nord smiled, gesturing towards a tent over his shoulder.

"Come on then, this tent's for injuries. Bring her in."

"Thanks, Ralof." Thorik said, making his way to the tent.

They had some spare minor healing potions they could use, since her injuries weren't too bad. Ralof followed close behind the pair into the tent, curious to see who this was. Aurora's stomach flip-flopped in panic as Thorik put her down on a small table. Her head felt dizzy with all the thoughts going around in her head. As she felt someone touch her arm to roll up the sleeve of her light grey tunic, she grabbed her dagger and held it at their throat in a reflex she didn't know she even possessed.

"Whoa there, lass, I'm just checking your injuries." Ralof said, raising his eyebrows and his hands.

She slowly put her dagger back, before her arm flopped back down on the wooden table. Ralof checked her wounds, cleaning them and wrapping them in cloth. He frowned slightly. She was so small, but so quick with the dagger…

"Hand me that potion over there, Thorik, yes, that one," he said, finishing the last tie on her right arm. "Can you sit up for me, lass?"

_Why do they keep calling me lass?_ She thought, confused.

Aurora watched the bottle being handed to Ralof with wide, worried eyes. If it was something to make her sleep...then they might be people they hired to find her and drag her back any way possible. She shook her head, clamping her mouth shut like a child who refused to drink the repulsive cough medicine they were being forced to drink.

"It's okay, lass, it's just a health potion, nothing else to it. You can trust me, all right? Just drink up, you'll feel better. I promise." he said.

She shook her head stubbornly. Ralof sighed, handing the potion to Thorik.

"Here. Drink some of it to prove that it's alright. If he doesn't fall over dead, lass, will you drink it?"

She nodded, watching the brown-haired Nord drink some of the bottle. When he didn't fall to the floor dead or unconscious, she finally gave in. Aurora sat up and drank the contents of the small bottle, and began to immediately feel better. Although her throat still felt very scratchy.

She smiled genuinely as her eyes regained some of the life they hardly had and bowed her head, while putting her hands together as if praying, as a gesture of thanks.

Realizing what she meant, Ralof smiled back. "You're welcome. What did you say your name was?" Ralof asked.

She retrieved her dagger, and smiled slightly when she saw the two tense beside her. She drew six simple letters in the snow at their feet.

"Aurora?" Thorik said, looking at her for confirmation. She nodded, and then proceeded to write 'Who are you?'

"We are Stormcloaks, fighting against the damned Empire to reclaim Skyrim." Ralof answered proudly.

Aurora had never even heard the term 'Stormcloaks' ever in her life. She suspected it was some sort of rebellion, but really, anything was better than the last company she was with.

"Can yeh stand now, lass?" Asked Thorik, eyeing her wobbling limbs as she got up off the table. And then fell straight into Ralof.

"Woah, there, lass. Steady now." he laughed slightly, holding her by her shoulders to keep her upright. She smiled apologetically, digging her feet into the snow so she would not fall over again and embarrass herself.

"I'm going to go finish my rounds around the camp, hope yeh feel better, Aurora," Thorik said with a broad smile, pushing back the flap of the tent, revealing the cold and unforgiving landscape of wherever they were. "G'night, small one."

She stood there, befuddled by the name he called her. What did he mean by 'small one'?

"You can sleep in here, if it's fine with you. There's an extra sleeping roll to your right."

Aurora nodded, and walked slowly over, opening up the sleep roll and crawling in, the warmth so very inviting.

"Where are you from?" Ralof asked her, his brow furrowed.

Aurora stiffened, not knowing what to say.

"Or was that what you were running away from?" he added, picking up from her gesture. Her face was hard and she struggled to keep it clean from emotion. He chuckled at how easy she was to read. Aurora looked at him, confused.

"I'm right, I'm guessing. Well, goodnight." Ralof smiled, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Aurora said quietly, a hint of urgency in her small voice. Ralof turned around, facing her, raising his eyebrows. She had spoken, though her voice was scratchy. "Thank you." Her eyes flitted about the tent, avoiding direct contact with his eyes.

"You're welcome." he smiled, exiting the tent.

Aurora curled up into a ball in the sleep roll, enveloping herself in warmth, and not long after, deep slumber.


	2. Never Trust Walls

YEAH I have a follower! And I got a very nice review from Moojuice Nne of the Mayonnaise, thank you very much! It was very, _very_ appreciated:) Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter every couple weeks (winces) because of school. (Winces again) Anywho, on with chapitre deux!

...

Oh. I guess I'm supposed to do the 'I own nothing' thing. Okay, I do not own Skyrim, anything to do with The Elder Scrolls, or Bethesda...If I did, I would be one happy camper...and you would have been able to ride a dragon. And not have to (SPOILER) kill Paarthurnax to advance in the Blades Quest...I kind of own Aurora, because she does not want to be owned by someone...So she owns herself. :D

The roughness of the road caused the cart in which Aurora was in to jostle and jump, resulting in waking her up in an unpredicted situation. Her hands were bound, too.

"Hey, you," a familiar voice said, "You're finally awake."

Aurora looked around. Ralof, who had just spoken to her, was also bound and sitting in front of her. The sun hung low in the sky, and the air had a crisp taste to it. Morning, she concluded. Her brows knitted together. What happened?

"The Imperials had an ambush planned out, and jumped us in the middle of the night. We walked right into it, same as that thief here." Ralof answered her un-spoken question.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The thief said with a scowl on his face.

Aurora looked at the man in question.

"You there," he continued, nodding towards her, "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, horse thief." Ralof said, a hint of annoyance on his words.

"Shut up back there!" the driver yelled at them. Ralof looked as if he wanted to jump up there and knock him over.

"And what's wrong with him?" the horse thief nodded towards the Nord beside Aurora. She hadn't noticed him before. He was wearing long fur coat, and at once he reminded her of some of the Nord nobles, if you could call them that. She pushed the images out of her mind. He also had a bandage covering his mouth. Odd…she thought.

"Watch your tongue," Ralof spat, "You're talking to the Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim."

The thief looked from Ralof to Ulfric, an incredulous look on his face.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion!"

Aurora held back a sigh. 'Leader of the rebellion' really didn't sound good.

"But if they've captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof sighed.

What's Sovngarde? Aurora thought. Maybe I don't want to know the answer to that question...

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!" The horse thief looked around in every direction, panicking.

Aurora almost felt sorry for him. A town's walls were coming into view now, but she still had no clue where she was.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked, in a more gentle tone.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of a home."

Well, good thing I'm not a Nord, Aurora thought bitterly.

The thief paused before answering, then spoke, "Rorikstead...I'm from…Rorikstead."

Aurora could hear someone calling out. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, please help me..." the thief prayed.

Aurora snorted, earning herself a strange look from her three 'brothers in binds'.

Aurora saw a man in armour sitting on a horse talking to an elf-like person. An Altmer. Aurora took a sharp breath in, scared to take a closer look.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governer," Ralof spat. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Anger flared in her, the name sparking some old and none too happy memories.

"Damn the Thalmor and that stupid Dominion of theirs. Those bastards can rot in Oblivion for all I care." she spat back, pure hatred coating her words.

Ralof's eyebrows rose. He was definitely not expecting that. He almost felt like laughing.

Aurora stared blankly at a flag, floating gently and freely in the breeze on top of a tower.

"This is Helgen," Ralof spoke, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Aurora tried not to frown. No walls ever made her feel safe. At a nearby house, a boy sat on the steps, watching the carts pass by before being called back inside by his father. Other townsfolk came to watch them make their way to the end. The first cart was called to stop, and an Imperial woman in shiny steel armour with a commanding and arrogant voice yelled at all the prisoners to get out.

"Why are we stopping?" asked the horse-thief.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof looked to the sky, as if praying to the Gods above. Good luck with that, she thought.__

No one moved, nor did any of them want to. They watched the prisoners get off the first cart and walk towards the headsman.

"Let's go," Ralof said, his voice loud and clear, "Shouldn't keep the Gods waiting."

Aurora stood with the three others, and slowly made her way off the cart, her legs not being so compliant. The horse-thief seemed to be struggling with himself.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" he yelled.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof said, emphasizing the word 'courage'.

"You've got to tell them," he rambled on, "We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

The woman who'd spoken before in the shiny armour glared at him from under her large helmet.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." she said.

Ralof snorted. "Empire loves their damned lists."

A man stood beside the woman, holding a quill and a board with paper on it, began to read.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric walked proudly past the Captain and the list reader.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

Ralof made his way slowly, but proudly, towards the group of prisoners in front of where they would meet their end.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Aurora," He said quietly, smiling sadly over his shoulder. She smiled back solemnly.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He yelled, desperation and panic making his voice raise an octave.

"Halt!" The woman yelled. Lokir obviously paid no heed to her words, he ran straight on past her and into the path of many arrows.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the just-a-bit-haughty Captain sneered, staring at Aurora.

Aurora heaved a sigh. This was a better fate then getting caught by her previous 'owners', those-

"Wait. You there. Step forward." the list reader said, nodding at Aurora. She took a small step forward, keeping her eyes on the clipboard.

"Who are you?" he asked, his Imperial face confused.

She sucked in a breath. No point in hiding it now, she thought. He probably doesn't know anyways.

"Aurora." she said, trying to project her voice as strong. It almost worked. Truthfully, she didn't know her home land, though it probably was Valenwood, or anything of her parents. She knew solely her name, race, and what bound her to the life she was forced into.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." the list reader questioned, nervous in the present situation.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." the Captain said in an annoyed tone.

"By your orders, Captain," the Imperial answered with a stern look on his face. A softer, perhaps even sorry, look fell on his face as he turned back to face Aurora. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure your remains are returned to..." he paused. She never had said her race.

"Do me a favor and don't." she said, walking over to the others. He gave her a strange look, but she paid no attention to it, taking her place next to another Nord and Ralof.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne," General Tullius began. Aurora, instead of fully listening, was more concentrated on a black spot in the sky.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Yes, because that works every time. Fixing violence with violence, she thought bitterly.

As the General paused again, a roar split through the sky, sending a shiver through Aurora's spine.

"What was that?" the list reader said, looking around him and at the sky.

The General tried to straighten himself out, trying to look fiercer.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius," the female Captain almost sneered. "Give them their last rites."

A priestess standing ahead of them nodded, opening her arms wide.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for y-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" a brown haired Nord snarled, walking towards the chopping block.

Lowering her hands, the priestess glared at the Nord, and said, "As you wish." Before setting her jaw and placing her arms back at her sides.

As the Nord stood in front of the block, waiting, he snarled at the executioner, "Come on, I haven't got all morning."

The Captain shoved his chest harshly into the stone block, causing him to grunt. Even though he was literally a few feet from death, his comments kept coming.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials, can you say the same?"

Then the axe came swinging down, slicing off his head, which rolled off and with a 'thunk' landed in the box in front of the block. Yells, curses and cries erupted from the crowd from which Aurora was in.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof muttered, looking down. Aurora also looked down. It wasn't much of a eulogy, but good enough given the current situation.

"Next," the Captain bellowed, "The one in the cloak!"

Thank the skies, Aurora thought sarcastically, I get to be known as 'the one in the cloak'. She trudged on forward, looking at the sky the whole time. Just as she was about to feel the hard boot of the Captain, a harsh roar ripped through the air, almost knocking the Captain off balance. Surprisingly, Aurora was still standing sturdily.

"Having some trouble there, Captain?!" one of the Stormcloaks yelled, making a smile crack Aurora's cold expression. The Captain made a big 'Harumph' noise, and then proceeded to yell at the panicked list-keeper. As Aurora was shoved onto the block, chest first, another roar ripped through the air, sounding even closer than before.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" General Tullius yelled. The executioner blocked Aurora's view of the dark spot that had flown behind a mountain. He raised his executioner's blade, and just as Aurora thought she was a goner, a huge, black and terrifying figure landed on the tower behind the executioner, causing a shockwave to knock him over. Aurora squinted, then stared at the figure, her jaw dropping.

It was a dragon.


	3. Darkness Calling

**Drem Yol Lok my Pikachus! Thank you very much for those of you who favourited and added my story to their alerts, it makes me very, very happy. Oh ya, and I don't know if you guys (the reviewers :) want me to do this, but I'm new, so sue me, I'm going to put the replies to any questions you may have, if you have any...Thanks! :)**

Guest: Yes, I do intend to continue, but school (cringe) is probably going to get in the way...and also, in reply to your second question, I will tell you that she is a Mer, but you'll find which one exactly in the next chapter:) Thanks!

* * *

Aurora couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent creature. It was black as night, and standing on the tower, it looked huge. It seemed to...shout, straight towards Aurora, and she could almost make out some words. When its speech finally hit her, it shook her very bones, her small frame trembling, and she fell off the raised platform like a ton of bricks. Every muscle and bone in her body would not move. She could not wrap her head around what had just happened. Had the dragon...spoke to her? No, no one can speak to dragons...

"Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!"

Aurora struggled to see, her eyes still trying to adjust. She felt like she was in the snow again, lost and disoriented. It wasn't until she was pulled up from her spot when she realized who it had been. Ralof. He pulled-no, more like dragged-Aurora to the keep. Once they reached inside, her eyes finally became useful again.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked the man from the cart. Jarl, what a funny first name...Aurora thought to herself, still a little dazed.

"Legends don't burn down villages." He answered, his voice deep and in charge. Her opinion of him changed in a flash.

She heard fire being shouted onto the soldiers, and crashing.

"We must move, now!" Ulfric bellowed.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof said, running up the stairs after him. Aurora followed suit.

When they reached the top, the roof was caved in, preventing them from going any further. A Nord wearing the armour of a Stormcloak was trying to push some of the roof out of the way, before the dragons head slammed through the side of the tower wall.

_**"YOL, TOOR!"**_ It shouted again, this time flames shooting out from its breath. She ducked, the inferno barely missing her head.

Fire...and sun? Aurora thought. She vaguely recognized the words, but they seemed...distant.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going." Ralof pointed to a building, or what was left of it, and Aurora's heart sunk. She had never jumped that far before. By Akatosh, the only jump she ever made was no more than a foot long, and that was to jump over... She sucked in a breath, determination mixed with worry filling her eyes. She launched herself towards the top floor; her chest feeling like it could burst as she soared through the air. It was short-lived, though, for she landed with a thump onto the wooden floorboards. She rolled, and tried to get up with her hands still bound.

"Ow..." she muttered, finally managing to get up. She bolted for the hole in the floor, and ran out of the charred building.

"Haming! Get over here, now!" The list-reader yelled at a small Imperial boy who ran as fast as he could towards an older man and where the list-reader stood, sword in hand. "Good boy, that's it." he said, just as the dragon landed where the boy was just a moment ago. Aurora ran over to the old man and Haming.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way," he said to Aurora. She nodded numbly, and he turned back to the older man. "I have to find General Tullius and join the defense, get to safety as fast as you can."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The old man said, holding onto the boy, as Hadvar ran around that blockade they had been behind. Aurora followed as fast as she could, as well as trying not to trip or get set on fire. Running in between a house and a stone wall, Hadvar shouted back towards Aurora, "Keep close to the wall!"

She did as she was told.

A loud crash made the wall itself shake and the two drop to their knees. The dragon had landed right above them, its black tail just a dagger's length away from Aurora's face. It blew its fiery breath at some Imperial archers, and Aurora could have sworn to have heard the same words coming from the dragon in the tower.

Just as quick as it had landed, it flew off again.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar shouted at her, taking off again. They sprinted through the open, other guards shouting, shooting and slashing at the dragon as it swooped down.

"Die! For the love of the Gods, DIE!" Someone almost screamed over Aurora's head as she ran under an arch-way behind Hadvar. At the foot of another tower, Ralof stood, wielding a very large and imposing axe.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Get out of our way!" Hadvar yelled at Ralof. Ralof's face contorted in anger.

"We're escaping, Hadvar," He spat his name, as if it was a disease, "You can't stop us this time."

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hardvar glared at him. Aurora looked from one to the other, utterly confused. Ralof turned towards her.

"Come on! Into the keep!"

"Prisoner, with me!"

She closed her eyes, and ran towards the keep. She didn't want to be faced with this type of decision, especially while there was a dragon swooping down at their heads and plucking up guards with its talons.

Then she heard it.

"_**Viing briinah! Meyz wah zu!"**_

Her eyes were open in a flash. The dragon was calling her.

She turned around in front of the keep, Ralof right behind her. Her mouth was open in awe as the beast was flying towards her. Her eyes were transfixed on it as if the dragon had casted a spell on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Ralof yelled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the keep. He slammed shut the heavy door, and let go of her arm. Her eyes were still wide open. Noticing a body of a Stormcloak, Ralof rushed over to the body to check for any signs of life.

"It…it was calling me." She said in a disbelieving tone, leaning against the stone wall for support.

"I don't know what it was doing, lass , but whatever it did, it wasn't normal. For Gods sake, none of this is normal," he said, trying to find a pulse on his comrade's neck. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. We'd better get moving, here, let me see if I can get those bindings off." he stepped closer, as she held out her wrists. He sliced them off easily enough, the worn ropes proving to be no match for the iron dagger. Aurora flexed her wrists, her arms aching. And her back, she wished...oh, but she had never tried, because she was never given the chance_...If only I had a chance..._

"There you go, you may as well take Gunjar's gear, he won't be needing it any more. Though I doubt it will really fit you..." he glanced from her little figure to the quite large Nord and his armour. Her face would have turned red if it weren't for what was happening around them.

"Alright, try the cuirass at least. That might have some chance of working." Ralof said, noticing her confusion. She crouched down over his body, her nose wrinkling at the smell. _Lovely_...she thought. The cuirass was the same kind as the one Ralof was wearing, and Aurora guessed it probably had something to do with the Stormcloaks. She pulled the belt tightly around her torso, locking it in the last hole_. It'll do_, she thought, glancing nervously at the abnormally large weapon lying beside the body and fastening her cloak back on over top.

"That's better. Give that axe a few swings as well, I'll try the door." He said while walking hurrying over to inspect the old gate.

Aurora looked at the axe. Then sighed. Picking it up, she weighed it in her hand, the weapon feeling quite out of place. _Oh well_, she thought_, I'll still do damage_.

"This one's locked. Let's see about that gate over there."

Aurora jiggled the handle, but nothing moved. She tried yanking on it, but that also failed to work.

"Here, let me try." Ralof said, almost laughing. When the door didn't open for him either, Aurora looked at him triumphantly. Aurora's head quickly snapped towards the gate, her ears picking up voices from past the gate. Loud, arrogant voices.

"Imperials!" Ralof whispered harshly, "Take cover!"

Aurora jumped to the right of the gate, and Ralof to the left.

"Now, let's get this gate open." The Captain said, followed by the clanking of keys. Aurora's body tensed, her fight-or-flight instinct kicking in, telling her to make a run while she still could. _No_, she told herself,_ stay calm. Stay and fight._

When the metal screeched against the stone floor and the gate disappeared into the ground, the Captain appeared in front of them, gleaming armour and all. Before she even knew what she was doing, the axe was firmly planted in the Captain's legs. The Captain buckled over, obviously not expecting it, as pain flooded to her eyes. Letting go of the axe which was stuck in the knees of the Captain, Aurora narrowly missed the slice of the sword from the other soldier. Ralof then practically lopped off his head with his battle-axe. Pushing the now-dead body of the Imperial soldier off her, she began to search the still-alive Captain.

"You won't get away with this..." the Captain managed to say.

"I think we already have." Ralof said, as he knocked her quite harshly in the head with the blade of his axe. Averting her eyes from the crumpled helmet of the Captain, Aurora picked up a key from the Captain's side pouch. Reaching further down, she felt something sharp that pricked her finger. She pulled it out. It was her dagger.

"That stealing..." She said, anger building in her before she stopped_. No, I'm the one who stole it in the first place_. Standing up, she handed the key to Ralof, and, dagger in hand, followed him to the now open gate.

"That's it. Come on; let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads."

Nodding, Aurora obediently followed him. Down the stone steps, past the corner, and into a large and wide hall. Farther down, there were two Stormcloak men running towards the two.

"Watch out!" Aurora yelled, grabbing onto Ralof's arm to stop him from running straight into a piece of ceiling's line of fire. Aurora's heart rate picked up once again and slowly claustrophobia crept in. She tried to stop fidgeting.

"Damn. That dragon doesn't give up easy," Ralof said, inspecting the fallen rocks and rubble. "Looks like we'll have to find another way out. Through that door, then." he nodded towards a wooden door that was slightly ajar. Let's just hope this won't collapse on us...Thought Aurora as she followed him through the entry.

"Wait." Ralof said, raising his hand to tell her to be silent. Crouching, they both waited at the top of the stairs in the shadows. Steadying her breathing to keep quieter, she kept her dagger in hand and ready. As the Imperial soldier ran straight past him, Ralof's axe was buried in his back. As he slumped to the floor, Aurora searched his pockets and found a few gold coins and a steel sword, which she took. She handed the coins to Ralof, who pushed the coins back.

"You'll need 'em more than I will when we get out, lass." he smiled. She nodded, dropping them in a pocket of her cloak.

"A storeroom. See if you can find any potions, we'll need them."

Aurora rummaged through various barrels, and found a few healing and magicka regenerating potions. She showed them to Ralof before putting them in her pockets to hold. Unlocking another door to a terrible-looking room, Ralof eyes widened at the sight.

"Troll's blood! It's a torture room!" he exclaimed, bursting into a fight between two other Stormcloaks and an Imperial. Dagger and sword in both hands, Aurora also jumped in to try and help. As one Stormcloak fell, the Imperial also was killed. Ralof turned towards the remaining comrade, axe sheathed.

"Is Jarl Ulfric with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since that dragon showed up." the Stormcloak answered.

Aurora searched the room. There was random blood splatter on the floor and the walls, and three cages near an official looking room. She paid no attention to the latter, instead, she picked up a few lock picks on the ground, and as calm as she could, attempted to open the cage. It wasn't the task of opening the cage that was setting her off; she had done this sort of thing many, many times. No, it was not lock picking; it was the actual cage itself. It held too many memories, and bad ones at that. She breathed in, and breathed out, calming herself again. With one click, the cage door unlocked, and she swung it open. She didn't go inside; she just reached into the pockets of the deceased male mage. She found some more coins, a few potions and a book. _I'll just take his robes, he won't be needing them anyways_...Aurora thought as she took the mage's robes. She took off her cloak and the Stormcloak cuirass, and once she donned the mage's robes, she re-attached her cloak. That's when she felt a pair of arms grab her around her waist. She yelped, and thrashed around, trying her best to break free. Slicing wildly with her dagger, she managed to cut her attacker on the cheek, leaving a rather large streak of blood on his face. It was an Imperial. He threw her in the cage, and locked the door. Panic fired in her, and she slammed against the cage door in an effort to break it open. Animal instinct overtook her, and she no longer could tell what she was doing. She was not going to put back into a cage again, they could _not_ take her back, they _would_ not-

_**"ZII, VAHLOK!"**_

Before she even knew what she had done, a translucent figure of a small dragon with the wings of a bird seemed to fly out from Aurora's body and charge straight at the Imperial. And before he could even say 'Stormcloak' he collapsed onto the stone floor, blood pouring out from his chest where the dragon-bird had flown straight through him.

Aurora's jaw dropped. _What had she done?_

Also dumbfounded, Ralof and the Stormcloak would've dropped their axes if it weren't for some of the blood making their hands stick slightly to the handle. Did she just do what they thought she did? _First the dragon, now this_...Putting his axe on his back, Ralof strode over to her cell and yanked open the door. She looked the same as when Thorik brought her in from the snow. As Ralof tried to pull her out, Aurora still couldn't tell what she was doing. It was no longer Aurora in her head; it was a mix of instinct and fear.

"For Gods' sake, lass, it's just me!" Ralof exclaimed as he barely missed a punch to his face. He grabbed her by the arms to prevent her from thrashing around much more. He shook her harshly, trying to get some sense into her. Finally some recognition came back to her eyes, and her flailing subsided.

"Ralof?" she said quietly.

And then she passed out.


End file.
